


Kol's addition

by Bambiwarrior



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU/AH, All Human, Con Artists, F/M, Kennet, Klaroline, they're all criminals, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambiwarrior/pseuds/Bambiwarrior
Summary: When Klaus Mikealson, art forger and thief extraordinaire, begins considering doing jobs with his little brother Kol's team, he expects money, fun, and brilliant cons, what he doesn't see coming is a clever blond breaking him out of police custody via jumping out of an airplane.A multi-chapter fic where Kol, Caroline, Katherine, Enzo, Stefan, and Bonnie are a group of criminals who bring Klaus on as their art forger.





	Kol's addition

Klaus Mikaelson did not get caught, he just didn't. He was suave, sleuth, faster than the rest and able to talk his way out of death row. But with Rebekah dropping out of the operation, forcing the role of disarming security cameras onto an outside contractor Klaus was indeed caught. The job had taken place in Australia and lazy hacking meant he was greeted by a fleet of cop cars as soon as he crawled out of a gutter, several million dollars worth of paintings tucked under his arm. 

Being flown back to England, a guard on either side of him, Klaus idly wondered which contingency plan Elijah would use to get him out. He hoped it was soon, the sedatives the guards kept pumping him full of, made just raising his arm make him want to pass out and his head far too stupid for his liking. 

He saw none of their trusted regular contractors on the plane, perhaps Elijah would take action on the ground then, a car crash was always a tad painful but wonderfully efficient. 

Klaus sighed, let his head hit the seat and grimaced at the bounce and subsequent pangs of pain. He understood the necessity of the drugs but that didn't mean they weren't a complete pain. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he blinked as profusely as possible while still remaining nonchalant, and lucky he did, or the blond beauty that was walking in his direction, rubbing her right arm as per an old signal to pay attention, might have been missed. The girl checked her watch and bit her lip, an act that could be seen as innocent but that Klaus knew as anything but, then she quickly signalled to his covered handcuffed wrists with her eyes and gave a small nod, Klaus's muddled brain retained the signals for what they were, a sign to get ready to bolt. As she got close a loud bang startled the airplane, the girl toppled onto the guard on his right, promptly sticking a needle into his neck then without missing a beat reached over and did the same to the other guard. Sounds of worry surrounded them as she grabbed Klaus' wrists and hauled him behind her without a word, running down the airplane, every passenger around them in panic, she grabbed a backpack off a seat, and whipped it onto her back. 

The source of the loud noise became apparent to Klaus when they approached a gaping hole where a door used to be. The girl pulled him into her and clicked something around him and then, in a flash, they were falling, flying, free. 

Then Klaus fainted. 

\---

When he awoke it was to the blonde stitching up a gash on his leg. He tried, and failed, to not whimper in pain. The sound caught her attention and her mouth formed what can only be called an adorably apologetic shape. 

"I am SO sorry, I was planning to have you all stitched up before the sedatives wore off but then we had a slight landing issue with you fainting and all that, man they must have really loaded you up, anyway there was a bit of a stumble and we both got a little cut up, I got a pretty nasty slash from a branch on my stomach so I had to use some painkillers and those make me a bit loopy and since your bleeding was nowhere near dangerous I thought I'd just wait until I was a little ... less loopy. Ya know?" 

Wow this girl could talk. 

"I'm rambling, sorry, just kind of hate when things don't go according to plan"

"Right" he replied, still completely oblivious to who this wonderfully chatty and radiant saviour of his was, their contractors were usually a tad more stoic, not that he was complaining.

"So, who exactly are you love?"

"Oh right! My names Caroline, I'm a friend of Kol's. Oh code word is back-alley. You actually have an interview with me in a week, if you can call what we do an interview." 

"Ah, Kol set this up," he exhaled, actively feeling the suspicion lessen, "that explains the old signals, haven't seen the lip bite in ages, can't say I didn't enjoy it though", he said, a dimpled smirk crossing his dirt covered face to which Caroline scoffed in response.

She looked at him for a moment then chuckled, with eyes full of amusement then shook her head, "anyways, the plan basically entails us waiting here for, at the very most an hour more based on the position of the sun, then someone from my team will pick us up in a small boat and you're a free man." She smiled. 

Klaus looked around to see exactly where 'here' was, clear white sand stretched as far as he could see on either side of him, he flexed his feet and felt the grains of sand move between his toes, in front of him a calm ocean swelled towards him and then away, sounds of birds and waves surrounded them, he twisted around, feeling slight pain in his bare abdomen, most likely bruising, and saw a lush forest spread out over what looked like an entire island. He didn't see another soul. 

He turned back to face Caroline, suppressing a groan, 

"I have an interview with you?"

"Well kind of yeah, Kol didn't tell you? He wants to bring you on board our little group so we have a permanent art forger. I was gunna meet with you, do the whole assessment thing, see if you would be a good fit, you're already solid in security aspects cause of Kol, so we know you're not a cop or narc or anything." She paused, seeming to be searching his face for something, then continued, "Kol said you've been looking for a change? Was he right?"

"The organization I'm currently with is falling apart I suppose, most of my team has tired of the lives we were living. To be honest I had planned to start working alone, but I saw Kol for the first time in a while and the prospect of working with him is... exciting." 

Caroline straightened her back, leaned more heavily on her right hand which was buried in the sand, flipped her hair out of her face with her other hand, and let out a hum of understanding, 

"Yeah the last time I saw Rebekah she seemed to be itching to get out of the game and have a 'normal' life, although what that is for a Mikaelson I have no idea" she smiled. It was warm, Klaus noted. 

"You know Rebekah?"

"Yeah she joined us for a job a couple years ago and we stayed in touch, clever girl, if maybe just a teeny bit abrasive." She laughed, as if recalling a fond memory, her lip quirked and her eyes holding a slight hazy quality to them, "I guess if anyone's going to make a kickass PTA mom it's Rebekah."

"That much is true." He said equal parts bitter and proud. "and you, a pretty girl such as yourself, have any desires for normalcy?" 

She tilted her head holding a light but unreadable expression and answered only with a shrug. 

"I'm going to take that as a no then sweetheart, and if you work with my brother- I'm assuming you know he's my brother, then that means you're no amateur, so even if you wanted to get out, which I don't think you do, it's too late."

"Your deductive skills are very impressive" she replied dryly, rolling her eyes and then letting them lock with his, and with subtle smiles on both their faces, and the ocean air blowing around them, Caroline felt a moment of kinship, of belonging. 

They spoke for a while, as Caroline carefully finished cleaning their wounds, both vaguely alluding to past jobs, wary to breech into anything personal, lest the other be untrustworthy. The topic of Kol was a semi-safe bet to discuss, both regaling the other with anecdotes of his wild ways. Caroline told Klaus about the time she and Kol were in California hopping from bar to bar when they stumbled into a tango club that Kol fell so in love with that he bought the place, in cash, on the spot, then hours later as she tried dragging him out to catch a couple hours of sleep, he decided that tango was so over, and that the place would now be a rock club. Klaus in turn, told her about the time Kol dropped in on him in New Orleans and threw a party in the middle of the day in Klaus' house before he even greeted him, and then when Klaus attempted to question him on why exactly he had such an intense need to throw a rager at 2pm, Kol could only answer with the fact that there was a gap in his day. 

The conversation kept flowing, moving to books, movies, and music, which resulted in a lively debate on weather people who insisted the book was always better were just pretentious or actually right (Klaus argued for the latter, Caroline the former). Then on to the topic of art, which Klaus had a wealth of practical knowledge on, able to recreate any painting with his skilled artist hands. Contrastingly, Caroline told him all about her expertise in aging painting and acquiring old paint and canvases so that forgeries are never caught, and how utterly useless this knowledge was for her as she couldn't draw a stick figure to save her life. They bonded and laughed and never strayed too far into anything horribly personal, like why they were both excellent at breaking out of police custody.

Eventually a distant shout of "Gorgeous!" popped their bubble and a grin split across Carolines face. She stood up, offered Klaus her hand and waved to a raven-hair man who Klaus felt a very irrational stab of hatred for. 

Caroline gathered their things, which consisted of a medical kit, a parachute, some tattered clothing, empty water bottles, and a ruined watch, and jogged towards the shore. 

"I was afraid the watch getting smashed would mess up the GPS" she called to the man as she climbed onto the boat then jerked her head to tell Klaus to follow suite. 

"It did, for a second Bonnie was bloody terrified, but then it sent a final spark or some technological rubbish and Bonnie had coordinates. You hurt gorgeous?" He asked, noticing the blood stain on her abdomen.

She shrugged, 

"Hardly, you can check it out after I've eaten. How was Mykonos? You and Kol ready to get back to work?"

He smiled, opened a door and assessed Klaus as he and Caroline walked through,

"Yes gorgeous, we're well rested and ready to serve, how about him?" He said, jerking his head to Klaus as they made their way through a thin hallway, "any thing that can't wait?"

"Don't think so, but you know Enzo you can just ask him." She replied with faux-exasperation. Enzo just hummed then opened a final door with an arm swept out in flourish, 

"Your captain awaits!"

The room was the width of the entire boat, which was 5 meters at best, with the front side made entirely out of windows, just inside was a steering wheel with a skinny curly haired brunette at the head of it. She whipped around with a smile on her face, first taking in Caroline and then turning to Klaus to give a very critical once over. Then nodded and got the boat properly going.

On the left side of the room was a table of food and water bottles, on the other side a row of comfortable looking chairs, and scattered all around were medical supplies, what seemed to be climbing equipment, and seemingly random floaties. As Klaus took in the room Caroline spoke, 

"The airplane landed okay?"

The brunette replied, "Yup, all according to plan, no fatalities or serious injuries, our inside man handled it perfectly. He should consider a permanent life of crime" she mused, "Everything fine on your landing?"

"Couple of bumps but nothing major, I'm starving though, tell me you brought me spinach dip?"

"Well we do somewhat know you." She smirked, "it's right over there."

Caroline ran over immediately grabbing a plate and loading it full of spinach dip and sourdough bread,

"Feel free Klaus, you must be starving"

"Actually if you don't mind I'd like to see my brother, is he here?" He asked, tone perfectly proper.

Caroline shook her head,

"No he's... Enzo where is he?"

"Vancouver, at least he should be, he's supposed to be casing th-" he was cut off by a very loud shush courtesy of the brunette,

"We have company Enzo, do try to not screw us just yet." Said the brunette, Caroline exhaled loudly around her mouthful of food, then after a moment of watching her companions stare each other down,

"Calm down Kat he's Kol's brother remember"

"That means nothing." she replied briskly turning back around to steer the boat and kick it into high gear. Shaking her head Caroline finally made introductions,

"Klaus this is Enzo and Katherine, we work together, Enzo, Kat, this is Klaus, Kol's brother" she explained "who he has vouched for," she emphasized, "and who might be joining us soon." 

Katherine peered at him out of the corner of her eye but nodded anyways,

"Right. Well we'll be on land in a couple hours, then Stef has a plane waiting for me to pilot, Klaus where are you planning to go?"

"Wherever Kol is" he replied briskly, then in a warmer tone, "Caroline may I borrow a phone?" Caroline nodded, still packing away food at an impressive rate, then looked at Enzo who proceeded to rifle through a drawer and handed Klaus some sort of walkie-talkie-phone hybrid,

"That device reaches six people, three of which are in this room, dial one to call Kol", Enzo explained.

"So I see little brother is still making his little nic-naks." He said toying the device around in his hands.

"They're not little nic-naks mate" said Enzo, popping the t, "they're quite brilliant actually, and they make sure we don't get caught" he finished, with a pointed glare. 

Klaus put his hands up in surrender, although he seemed to be suppressing a smirk, "understood, going to go that make that call then." 

As he took his call out of the room Katherine whipped her head to Caroline, eyebrows raised, 

"Didn't realize we were in the business of trusting people we have absolutely no leverage over."

"I just jailbroke him out of a airplane Kat, something tells me he's not clean."

"Just because he's dirty doesn't mean he won't flip on us the second it's convenient." 

"Not everyone thinks like you" Enzo interjected, "but she's got a point gorgeous."

"You're both acting like I gave him a written confession and a signed letter of intent! I haven't even told him anything, and this was Kol's plan!" She reminded them, "And Enzo's the one who was blabbing about Vancouver!" She added for good measure, she So did nothing wrong.

"Blabbing? I said one sentence!"

"One sentence too much!" sniped Katherine. 

Caroline sighed, "alright guys enough with the cult-like behavior, we are allowed to talk to people out of the group, weirdly enough." At Enzo and Katherine's silence she continued, "and besides Kol trusts and likes him, so just relax alright." 

They both reluctantly nodded their heads in compliance. Caroline didn't mention that she liked him too, that she thought he was smart and quick and would make an excellent asset to their team. Or how much she was hoping he would want to work with them. Or how amazing she thought he looked shirtless, with little trickles of blood mixed with dirt and sweat sliding down his abdomen. 

And when he comes back into the room and tells them he would like to come with them after the boat, Caroline contains her smile and diligently nods, and tells him that will be just fine. When he sits down and quietly eats, she restrains herself from pulling him into her conversation with Enzo, instead she listens to Enzo's tales of crazy nights on the Greek Islands, and let's Klaus sit in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews! I'm a fickle gal who lives for validation.  
> My tumblr is bossyblondebabe


End file.
